Pourquoi tu pleures?
by Black Sharne
Summary: Je récidive lol: Essai de poésie, ch'ti n'o.s. Duo est un vampire, il se retrouve face à une fillette blonde à l'agonie. Heero l'observe à son insu?


* * *

Auteur : Black Sharne  
Titre : Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Disclaimer :Pas n'a moi les gens là-dedans ! Sauf la petite fille, mais bon, vu qu'elle est déjà à moitié morte (cynique ? Moi ?) Tout le reste (la lie, la fange) appartient à la sunrise et compagnie ! (lâchez votre fouet, votre martinet, votre pot de fleur et votre poele à frire, je rigolais pour la lie et la fange)  
Pairing :01x02  
Genre : Euuu…. Ben on remet ça, re-ch'tit essai de poésie lol. 'tit os avec un vampire, euuu, romance, horreur( ?), angst, drama, mais tout ça dans la légèreté et la bonne humeur, rassurez vous ! Si en plus c'est vrai ! (enfin peutêtre pas pour la bonne humeur lol), et c'est assez spécial. Et là c'est déjà plus du GW (victoire !)  
Warning : Bon alors je préfère prévenir, c'est bizzare, ambiguë, et je tiens à préciser que le désir du vampire Duo pour la petite fille n'a absolument rien de sexuel ! (oui parce-que ça peut paraître ambiguë, alors !) Et la façon de voir le vampire est très inspirée d' Anne Rice et de sa Chronique des Vampires (mon idole !) Ah oui et un truc que j'ai pas dis sur Red Tissue, c'est qu'il était également inspiré de Memnoch le démon (j'fais tout dans le désordre moua) Vila vila, je me tais, voilà le truc chelou ! (et je voulais aussi dire que j'allais faire une page de rar pr les reviews de red tissue, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas répondu !voilà voilà)**

* * *

**

**Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Pourquoi tu pleures, petite fille,  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Est-ce la chaleur qui serpente sournoisement sur tes poignets ?  
Essuie tes yeux et laisse-toi aller.  
Laisse le soleil faire briller ta chevelure d'or  
Et la neige tenter d'égaler ta pâleur.  
Elle scintille et nimbe ton visage  
La fôret est tranquille et le monde entier dort.  
Oublie le bleu profond du ciel  
Et fonds-toi dans l'univers incolore du sommeil.  
Permets-moi d'observer le vermeil qui teinte la glace où tu reposes.

Petit être, charmant ange  
Pourquoi tu pleures, dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Ma sœur, mon amante, ma fille  
Le bonheur est là  
Enfin, à portée de tes doigts  
L'or pare toute chose  
Le jour lui-même te dit adieu  
Petite fille n'attend pas  
Petit cœur permets-moi  
De me repaître de ta vue  
Petit corps  
Blanc  
Angélique, si innocent  
Donne-moi le droit  
Petite fleur laisse-moi  
Boire à la source de ta pureté  
Aspirer ce qui subsiste de toi  
Jolie fleur  
Je veux poser mes lèvres gorgées de sang  
Sur ta bouche si pâle  
Effleurer ton cou  
Et te faire délicieusement mal.

Laisse-moi baiser la veine qui pulse  
Celle qui orne ta gorge du plus beau des appâts  
Jugulaire où la vie s'offre  
Au premier coup de dent venu.  
Laisse ma langue frôler ta peau  
Sucer ta chair  
Et fendre sa surface comme de l'eau….  
Laisse moi prendre tes poignets  
Et goûter le fluide magique qui s'en échappe

Petite fille laisse-moi  
Laisse-moi te prendre et t'aimer  
Te connaître et t'achever  
Laisse-moi passer les doigts dans tes cheveux d'or  
Les caresser et t'arracher le cœur.

La scène semble idyllique mon ange  
Le soleil, les sapins, la neige qui brille et toi en son centre  
Joyau magnifique et perdu  
C'est toi qui fait resplendir la glace….  
Mon amour, dans ta petite robe à fleur  
Si blanche qu'elle en est presque bleue  
Les gouttes de sang qui la tachent sont un millier de rubis  
Déposés là pour rehausser ta beauté.  
Perle délicate, tes yeux sont hantés par les images  
D'un monde de chaos gouverné par la mort  
Ton monde  
Pauvre et si doux cocon violemment déchiré  
Où tu vivais en état de pureté depuis six longues années  
Elle est brisée, ton innocence, mon ange  
Depuis que tu as vu les tiens se faire massacrer .  
Laisse-toi aller, ma puce, dans les bras d'un monstre qui ressemble si fort à un homme  
Laisse-moi jouir de ta souffrance et me nourrir de ton joli sourire d'enfant.  
Regarde mon visage et mes yeux emplis d'amour  
Donne-toi à celui qui te veux  
Qui te désire si fort qu'il en a presque mal  
Tes boucles blondes sont si soyeuses sous mes doigts  
Tes yeux bleus clair sont tout un univers dans lequel je me noie  
Mais ton principal attrait reste ce liquide grenat  
Qui brille sur ta peau en éclaboussures divines  
Et fait de toi ma reine à jamais.  
Je veux que ton essence se mêle à la mienne  
Que ton innocence pervertisse ma cruauté  
J'ai envie de toi comme jamais, du temps de mon humanité,  
J'ai eu envie d'un homme ou d'une femme

Ce que je veux c'est t'étreindre et te tuer  
Avec violence, effacer l'illusion de ce visage de petite fille  
Te prouver mon amour, petite nymphe, en résumé.

Je ne sais pas aimer….

Qui a dit que je ne savais pas aimer ?  
Ton âme suscite ma passion  
Je veux savoir de quoi tes yeux confiants sont fait.  
Je t'aime  
Je t'aime  
Je t'aime…  
Et je t'aimerai…Jusqu'à la prochaine victime de mon appétit insatiable  
Ma faim d'amour et d'absolution  
Souffrir pour toi, mon cœur  
Souffrir de te savourer…  
Souffrir de lentement enfoncer en toi mes dents  
Souffrir de voir jaillir le sang  
Et le sentir avec délice s'engouffrer entre mes lèvres.

Mon Dieu que j'ai envie de ta gorge,  
Pauvre petit bouton de fleur  
Fâné avant d'avoir éclôt….  
Et tes yeux qui se lèvent avec lenteur  
Et une certaine surprise  
Tandis que ma bouche s'approche de ton cou  
_J'ai souillé la neige  
__T'ai ramassée  
__Prise dans mes bras  
__Brisé le tableau._  
Qu'il eût été chanceux, le peintre qui eût pu saisir la vision que tu donnais  
Quelques instants auparavant  
Ange sur le déclin  
Offrant ton sang à la neige  
Comme un ultime sacrifice à la gloire de la Beauté  
_J'ai brisé le tableau_  
Tout est éphémère…  
Et moi, je te veux.  
Alors, dis-moi, enfant, pourquoi tu pleures ?

* * *

'Duo…' 

Heero murmura faiblement le nom de son ancien ami puis le regarda en silence, les yeux posés sur sa chevelure châtaigneéparse dans son dos, plus éblouissante que jamais. Il regarda l'enfant dans ses bras, et tenta de réprimer un tremblement. Il serra les dents. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé… Depuis ce jour maudit, Heero ne le voyait plus apparaître que de temps à autre, de loin, comme par hasard, lui faisant la grâce de sa présence mais jamais de son regard. Le Japonais était persuadé que Duo avait conscience qu'il le regardait. Toutes les fois. Heero avait assisté à distance, muet, aux repas sensuels de l'ancien pilote qui errait sur les champs de bataillesà la recherche d'âmes à l'agonie, qu'il délivrait dans un ultime baiser de sang. Le jeune homme aimait à penser que la créature effrayante qu'était devenu son ami les suivait, lui et les quatres autres pilotes, se repaissant de leur vue, soulageant leurs victimes quand il y en avait. Jamais Heero n'avait vu un être aussi beau. Il était resplendissant, les cheveux luisants et la peau brillante, magnifié dans sa transformation. Plus désirable que jamais…

Il repensa aux derniers moments qu'il avait passé avec lui avant que l'inacceptable n'arrive. Ces dernières semaines magiques… Duoétait un jour venu le voir, alors qu'il s'occupait de son Gundam, et, sans un mot, les yeux brillants et une lueur déterminée bien qu'un peu craintive dans le regard, il s'était approché de lui et l'avait embrassé. Heero en était resté bouche bée, et pendant ce temps-là les bras du pilote 02 s'étaient noués avec audace autour de sa taille, et lui avaient caressé doucement le dos. Heero avait reprit ses esprits… Pour répondre à son baiser avec ferveur. Et ils avaient fait l'amour… Comme jamais Heero n'imaginait le faire un jour. Ces derniers moments… Magiques. Et puis…

Un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient d'une mission… Ils étaient partis, exceptionnellement, arroser leur réussite. Ils étaient allés dans une sorte de boîte de nuit très sobre, très classe. Heero y avait aperçu un homme, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés tous les cinq sur le côté, qu'il ne voyait pas pour la première fois. Il l'avait croisé souvent ces derniers temps, et n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant, mais c'était seulement à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé. Cet homme était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, mais surtoutà chaque fois que Heero l'avait croisé, il était lui-même en compagnie de Duo, et l'homme avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Le Japonais, intrigué, avait alors décidé de garder un œil sur lui durant la soirée. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché celui-ci d'aborder Duo, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. Duo, bien que visiblement subjugué par sa beauté, avait tenté de repousser poliment les avances de l'inconnu. Celui s'était montré courtois, mais assez pressant, et peut importe ce qu'il dit à l'Américain pour le convaincre de le suivre, le fait est que, dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis tous les deux de la boîte, sous le regard glacial du soldat parfait. Celui-ci, par fierté, avait refusé de les filer pour veiller à la sécurité de son amant, malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui l'étreignait. Mal lui en prit.

Quand il avait revu Duo, au bout de plusieurs semaines de recherches intenses, celui-ci avait définitivement changé. Bien que l'esprit de Heero s'y soit refusé, il lui avait fallut accepter l'évidence, car face au jeune homme, le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit était « vampire ». Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre. L'Américain ne lui avait pas parlé. Ils étaient juste restés face à face, ils ignoraient l'un comme l'autre pendant combien de temps. Duo l'avait regardé avec des yeux profondément malheureux, alors que le Japonais lui renvoyait un regard réfrigérant, malgré son incompréhension et sa souffrance. Puis, ironiquement, le vent avait soufflé, une soudaine bourrasque qui avait fait tout s'envoler autour d'eux, et Duo avait disparu. Depuis ce moment-là, Heero l'avait souvent vu, ou aperçu, lors de leurs missions. Seul lui était au courant de la transformation du jeune homme. Il avait laissé les autres dans l'ignorance de ce fait par trop inacceptable. Et durant ces rares moments où l'ancien pilote lui apparaissait, se nourrissant d'une victime déjà agonisante, il ne lui avait jamais adressé un seul regard.

Mais cette fois-ci… C'était différent. Duo se retourna lentement vers lui, confirmant ainsi qu'il avait toujours eu conscience de sa présence, et, malgré la distance, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, en silence. Heero voyait la bouche rougie par le sang de Duo, etétonnammentça ne le troublait pas. Puis Duo baissa la tête, et, l'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Heero soupira, sous le choc. Mais à peine eût-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'il sentit soudainement comme un souffle froid dans sa nuque. Il cessa de respirer. Il sentit quelque chose frôler ses hanches. « Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien désiré autant que cette petite fille » murmura Duo à son oreille. « Mais c'était faux. » Heero se retourna prudemment, tremblant malgré lui. Il se retrouva face à l'intense regard violet de l'Américain. Celui-ci l'observait avec un mélange de souffrance et d'envie. Heero soutint son regard, tentant de conserver un visage impassible. Les yeux de son visà-vis semblait l'envelopperà la fois convoiteurs et innocents. Le Japonais baissa la tête. « Tu me manques. » murmura-t'il d'une voix faible. Duo se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Toi aussi. » chuchota-t'il, si près de son visage que son souffle fit frissonner Heero. Malgré lui , les yeux de celui-ci se fermèrent, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. « Arrêtes ça. » dit Duo d'une voix presque suppliante, alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur ses habits. Le Japonais le sentit inspirer un grand coup, comme pour se calmer, résister à une pulsion violente. Il n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point, ainsi offert, il était irrésistible pour Duo. Il sentit le visage de ce dernier s'approcher du sien, et tout à coup, ses lèvres furent prises entre deux autres, délicieusement douces, et au léger goût de sang. Leur langue se rejoignirent, se caressant pour se fondre en un suave et aérien baiser. Heero eut comme l'impression de perdre pied, de s'envoler. Et Duo avec lui… Puis l'impression sembla décroître peu à peu. La sensation des lèvres de l'Américain sur les siennes le quitta. Avec appréhension, il rouvrit les yeux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et alla se fondre dans la neige. Duo n'était plus là. Duo était parti. Il resta debout dans la neige, seul. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à bouger et se détourna de la fôret. Après un dernier regard, il revint sur ses pas, pour rejoindre les autres pilotes.

Au loin, tenant le cadavre d'une fillette blonde serré contre lui, une créature de légende le regarda s'éloigner, pleurant en silence.

* * *

Ca c'est de la fin condensée lol. Alors, verdict ? Nul, moche, j'ai de l'espoir ? J'étais toute contente pour Red Tissue, mais bon là, c'est différent, alors je sais pas trop…. Dites-moi ! (si vous avez un 'tit moment biensûr) Sur ce, marci d'avoir lu et bisous à toutes et à tous (vous, le monde entier qui m'avez lu, héhé) 


End file.
